


A Violet Cough

by CornyNugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First story, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, lucifer is emotionally constipated, workaholic lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyNugget/pseuds/CornyNugget
Summary: Ever since Lord Diavolo's wedding, Lucifer has had to forgot about his hundred-year-old crush on him. Fate wouldn't have been kind enough to let him do that, however. A cough. Maybe it's a cold. Maybe it will go away. But maybe not after a small purple petal makes itself known to him.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Diavolo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. Part 1

Lucifer put on a smile as Lord Diavolo kissed his now wife and the audience cheered. As his best man, it was his duty to look happy for his lord. It was his duty to look as if he approved. It was his duty to look as if he didn't mind that his friend and crush of hundreds of years married someone else. It was is duty to let go of him. 

He looked over to Mammon and his brothers as they went to congratulate the couple. He looked over at the first human exchange student who was mingling with the invited angels. He finally looked at his lord, who laughed with his wife at something Beel had said. He collected himself and went to congratulate the couple with his brothers. He had to do his duties as Diavolo's right hand man. 

A couple weeks later, he sat at his desk working on another teacher's complaint on Asmodeus' behavior towards a student during class. He would have to lecture him about it again at dinner soon. Diavolo would not be happy that it kept some students on edge. 

Overcome with an urge to cough, he covered his mouth with a cloth that he kept with him at all times. He had been coughing consistently ever since the wedding, which was about a week ago. I probably caught something while I was there, he thought. Absolutely everyone was there. 

When he went to put the cloth down, he heard a small crunch. He opened the silky fabric to see a small, purple petal. "What the-" he said audibly. He held his head on his hands as he racked his brain to what this could mean. It's obviously not a cold anymore. He doesn't have a flower on his desk at the moment. His breathing hitched at the one answer left. He had Hanahaki disease. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought. The Avatar of Pride, the Vice-president of RAD, one of the most feared demons in all the Devildom, had succumbed to a flower disease. And of all the people it had to be over Diavolo. 

He soon learned that the more he thought about him, the more petals escaped him. He could distract himself with work. He always had a one-track mind when it came to his work. It had to be perfect for... him. The petal he coughed up the other day belonged to a violet. A flower meaning loyalty and devotion. At least he knew it wasn't some weak flower meaning love or purity. That would just add insult to injury. 

He bought some of those flowers so any lose petals wouldn't raise any suspicion. He was a solitary man before so hiding his ailment was an easy task. At least, from his brothers. He still saw his lord most days to receive more paperwork or to schedule a meeting for him. He made sure the visits were short and professional. Diavolo only noticed the rise in professionalism, but that was common when his brothers were riling him up. 

This worked for a few more days until he was having multiple coughing fits a day. He asked Barabatos to send him his paperwork and started to schedule meetings over the phone. He stayed in his office unless he was taking food to his room. His conversations usually looked like this: 

"Hey why don't you stay and eat for once?" Levi asked. "If I'm supposed to eat down here then you are to, right?" 

"I'm busy." His answers were brief. Anything longer and the flowers might spill out of him. 

"Aww come on man, Diavolo's work can't be this important. It's not the beginning of the school year so there's no humans to deal with so-" Mammon is cut off by Lucifer's quick and silent exit. Lucifer practically runs when he's out if sight to get out of ear shot to break down into a coughing fit. He berates himself in his head for ending yet another conversation with such an exit. Any mention of the causer of his ailment threw him into a coughing fit. 

Two new flowers entered his lungs. Edelweiss and yellow roses. Edelweiss flowers meant courage and devotion. More devotion, and courage, something he lost a couple weeks ago. And yellow roses, which only spewed out of him whenever he remembered the fact that Diavolo had a loving queen, as they meant jealousy and infidelity. 

The only other way to cure the disease other than Diavolo's returned affection, is to get them surgically removed. No devildom doctors do the procedure, so he's stuck on a long human wait list. They really need to update their health care system. However, he had an appointment next week. Only a week more of this flowery torture. 

Back in his office, he stares at the wall. He's all caught up on his work, which has only ever happened once, when he first fell. There wasn't much to do as Barabatos still did a lot of the work back then. He'd have to call him to get more. 

Just before he picked up the phone, there was a knock at the door. Stealing himself and putting on his signature stoic face, he said, "Enter." 

Asmodeus walked in and made himself comfortable in the chair in front of his desk. 

"What do you need?" Lucifer noticed the strain in his voice from the continued coughing. He cleared his throat before Asmo could catch onto it. 

"I noticed you leave earlier." 

"Yes, I don't believe I was very subtle." If I own it and brush over it, he might just piss off, Lucifer thought to himself. 

"You know, you've been more distanced than usual, and that saying something." Asmo leaned his head in his palms with his elbows on the top of his desk. "And you don't have any work in front of you. Is it all done?" His tone was playful, but interrogative. 

"I'll inform you that I will never be out of work. Now what did you come all the way over here for?" Lucifer felt a tickle in the back of his throat. Asmo needs to leave VERY soon. 

"Alright no more small talk I hear ya." Asmo sighed as he put his hand in his purse. He searched for a second before pulling out something. As he set it on the table Lucifer felt his face falter for slightest of seconds before making sure his face was neutral. Two small white flowers sat in front of them, the ends stained with blood. 

"I found these yesterday by your bedroom door. None of these flowers are in the house. I looked them up and they mean-" 

"Courage and devotion." Lucifer interrupted him out of habit and cursed himself for it. 

"Ooo so you know your flowers." Asmo said in a knowing tone. 

"What about them, Asmodeus," Lucifer said harshly. The tickle in the back of was throat was becoming unbearable. 

"Well..." Asmo dragged on. He seemed to be taking way too long to say so few words, "I was thinking about Diavolo-" 

He was cut off by Lucifer's fit of coughs. It was a longer one than normal, due to him repressing it. The cloth couldn't hold the white and purple petals escaping from his traitor of a mouth. Asmo's face lit up when he saw them, but his expression soon turned to concern as the coughing fit continued. 

When it ended, Lucifer took the few whole flowers out of the handkerchief and threw them into the hidden trash bin full of old, bloody flowers. There was no point in hiding it anymore. 

As Lucifer held his head in his hands, Asmo asked gingerly, "Who is it for?" 

Lucifer snapped, "Who cares!" His hands slam on the desk. Realizing what he did, He looked at Asmo's concerned face and calms down. "Diavo-" Another cough escapes him. "How long have you known about this," Lucifer asked the younger demon. 

"I've had my suspicions for a few days now. I didn't know until yesterday. Now for your question. For how long?" Asmo seemed even more concerned now. 

"Since the wedding," Lucifer almost whispers. Asmo looks shocked at this and looks at the calendar in the table. 

"That long!?" Asmo mumbles. 

"I'm getting them removed next week so there's no need to worry." Lucifer says. "Or tell anyone on that note." Lucifer tried to sound authoritative, but his voice was too rough. 

"I- I don't think you'll last that long, Luci." Asmo sounded apologetic and sincere, unusual for him. "You have to talk to him." 

After another spat of coughs, Lucifer practically yells, "No no no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll survive till then. No need to worry. As long as I don't think about him, I'll be-" He's interrupted by another cough. 

"You can't even get out a sentence about him. Please go talk to him?" 

Asmo never pleaded like this, Lucifer thought. Maybe he should... 

"Tomorrow. I need to get more paperwork anyway from Barbatos. I'll- I'll try." 

"Thank you, Lucifer, please be okay." Asmo gave him a small smile as he walked out of the room. 

"Wait, Asmodeus! Don't tell anybody remember?" Lucifer said quickly. 

"I won't." Asmo said quietly. He closed the door behind him.


	2. Part 2

After another restless night, Lucifer went to Lord Diavolo's castle. As he walked through the halls, petals filled the demon's mouth and filled the pockets of his jacket. The entire castle was a reminder of Diavolo. He stopped by a spare bathroom to empty his pockets before going into Diavolo's office. 

As he exited the bathroom, he saw Diavolo's wife, Emma. He immediately started coughing yellow roses, and she rushed over to help him. He turned away from her, to keep her from seeing the flowers, but to no avail. 

Determined to help Lucifer, she asked, "Are you alright? What-" She stopped when she saw yellow petals fall. She sat him down and sat next to in silence until Lucifer stopped his coughing fit. 

"Is that what you're seeing him for?" she asked. 

Lucifer, not knowing how much she had inferred, just nodded as he quickly stood up and walked away. 

"His office is the other way, Lucifer," Emma called out. 

"I know," said Lucifer as he walked back to the entrance. 

Before he left, he stopped by Barbatos' office to pick up a small stack of papers waiting for him. If he wasn't going to last until the surgery, he thought, he might as well get as much work done as possible. 

As soon as he walked through the door to the House of Lamentation, his thoughts went wild. The Avatar of Pride didn't deserve the future king of the Devildom. The most powerful demon, second only to his father, deserved a woman. A woman who could give him children. A woman to be his queen. A woman- 

His thoughts were cut off by a massive coughing fit. Whole flowers were fell from his lips. Papers fell to the ground as he was brought to his hands and knees from his body rejecting the veins growing in his lungs. Flowers after flower piled under him, along with a growing pool of blood. Yellow, white, violet and dark red. Beelzebub noticed his older brother and ran towards him, then called for the rest of the brothers. Lucifer's coughing only stopping for the briefest of moments before starting up again. He heard Asmo call someone on his phone frantically while Mammon and Levi patted his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see even Satan and Belphegor looking concerned. 

He thought of how he must look to all his brothers, on his knees, covered in petals and blood, dying to a silly crush. He thought at how long it was taking for him to die. Why couldn't this be a quick death? As his eyes started to fail him, he heard the doors behind him open. 

"Lucifer!" Diavolo cried out as he ran to kneel beside him. Lucifer tried to hold his coughing in only for the next few to be even more forceful. Lucifer felt himself be pulled towards his Lord. He tried to protest, but all the coughing made him weak. He hated himself for that. He was weak. Falling for Diavolo had made him weak. 

"What's happened to you? What's wrong?" Diavolo looked around to the brothers. 

"He's got Hanahaki disease. He said it was for you," Asmo said. 

"Oh no. Oh no no no." Diavolo held onto Lucifer tighter as he mumbled under his breath. 

Diavolo's words barely made it through the sound of Lucifer's coughs, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. The marriage is a formality. Emma means nothing to me. I love you not her. It's just for my father. I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn't know how. I-" Diavolo rambled on for a few more seconds before the realization hit Lucifer. 

Lord Diavolo liked him back. He said he loved him. His chest stopped convulsing; his throat stopped swelling. He felt like he could breath. After a few empty coughs he took a deep breath, his first in a long while. He placed his entire weight on Diavolo as he just breathed. After a moment of silence, Lucifer heard soft weeping and laughing. Opening his eyes, he saw Beel giving Belphie and Satan a hug, while Asmo sat, airily laughing. He looked up to see Diavolo with tears wetting his cheeks. 

He smiled up at the demon he loved and gasped when his smile was met with a powerful kiss. Lucifer brought his hand up to the older demon's hair as he deepened the kiss. He heard Mammon whooping in the background and smiled. 

Lucifer then looked down at the huge pool of blood and flowers and said, "I could never see those flowers again, and it would still be too soon." Everyone laughed as Lucifer pulled Diavolo into another kiss. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction. If you guys want, I might write some Lucifer and Diavolo fluff that takes place after this, but that will be on Wattpad. 
> 
> Speaking of that I also posted this on Wattpad so more people can see it. My Wattpad is also CornyNugget.


End file.
